Zachód słońca
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: Oneshot napisany przeze mnie wieki temu. Są to wspomnienia Draco Malfoy'a...


Nastała jesień.

Było pochmurne wrześniowe popołudnie, na wielkim łożu w kolorze mahoniu spoczywał człowiek. Odchodził do krainy wiecznych snów. Przy jego boku stała rodzina oraz lekarz w białym kitlu.

Oddychał powoli i ciężko, a jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się z coraz większym trudem. Staruszek o stalowoszarym spojrzeniu przeżył wiele w swoim długim życiu, liczył sobie już osiemdziesiąt siedem lat.

Jak na arystokratę przystało ożenił się z potrzeby nie z miłości.

Miłość – tym pięknym uczuciem obdarował pewną dziewczynę o bujnych kręconych włosach i żywym czekoladowym spojrzeniu.

Starzec cichutko jęknął, wspomnienia powróciły teraz w chwili jego śmierci.

* * *

A wszystko zaczęło się podczas ostatniej klasy w Hogwarcie, tak – On Wielki Pan i Władca Draco Malfoy wrócił jednak po incydencie z dyrektorem z zeszłego półrocza.

Jednak w jego zachowaniu dostrzec można było niewielką zmianę – coraz częściej chodził samotnie zamyślony korytarzami zamku i rzadziej zaczepiał młodsze roczniki. Niestety jego stosunek do „Wielkiej i Świętej Trójcy" nie zmienił się wcale. Nadal uwielbiał ich 'męczyć'.

Więc jak to się stało, że jedna trzecia tej trójcy tak mu zawróciła w głowie? Mowa oczywiście o najlepszej uczennicy szkoły, córce mugoli – Hermionie Granger.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, może zbyt często ich 'nawiedzał'? A może niepotrzebnie zawiesił z nimi broń?

Tak, właśnie. Będąc siedemnastolatkiem z ojcem śmierciożercą siedzącym w Azkabanie i martwą matką został sam. To go zmusiło do tej przemiany. Nie było łatwo, nie pałał, bowiem miłością do Grzmotter'a i Wieprzleja, zresztą i vice versa. Tak pozostało do teraz, kiedyś, Hermiona powiedziała mu, że to, co go przy nich trzyma to właśnie te 'ich' kłótnie. On oczywiście tylko prychnął.

Czy ich polubił?

Tak, chyba tak. W każdym bądź razie _tolerował_ ich w jakiś sposób.

A Hermiona... To była zupełnie inna bajka. Była jedyną dziewczyną w tej paczce, a on Draco Malfoy znany ze swoich podbojów miłosnych miał podejście do dziewczyn. No przynajmniej do większości...

**Flashback**

Granger, Potter i Weasley siedzieli pod wielkim rozłożystym dębem, był środek października, więc gdzie by nie spojrzeć leżały pożółkłe liście. Hermiona pogrążona w jakiejś lekturze opierała się o pień drzewa natomiast Harry i Ron zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali.

On blond włosy bóg seksu wyszedł właśnie ze swoją _ekipą_ na błonia. Rozmawiał z Blaise'em Zabini'm swoim najlepszym kumplem. Niestety wzrokiem upatrzyła go już Pansy Parkinson – dziewczyna, której nie cierpiał, chociaż wcale nie była taka brzydka.

Dla niego posiadała dwie najistotniejsze wady: po pierwsze brak mózgu i po drugie spłaszczoną twarz. Draco widząc jak zbliża się do niego z zastraszającą szybkością chwycił przyjaciela za rękaw i odwrócił w jej stronę. Parkinson nie zdążyła wyhamować i wylądowała na Zabini'm, który zaczął ją określać coraz to bardziej wymyślnymi epitetami. Blondyn ze śmiechu musiał się chwycić za brzuch. Chwilę potem dobiegły go znajome głosy, odwrócił się i zobaczył Świętą Trójcę. Postanowił im trochę uprzykrzyć życie...

„Widziałeś tą akcję!" mówił podniesionym głosem Ron Weasley machając równocześnie rękoma.

„To było naprawdę dobre..." Potter kiwnął głową, „Chociaż, że to nasz wróg" dodał.

„A co tam!" Machnął ręką rudzielec „Ważne, że było masę śmiechu"

„Chłopaki ja tu próbuję czytać" odezwała się Hermiona. „Czy moglibyście tak?.."

„A widziałeś minę tej Parkinson!" przerwał brązowowłosej Ron i ryknął śmiechem.

„A kto by nie widział" Zaśmiał się Potter.

„Harry Ron, ja czytam..." powiedziała nieco głośniej obruszona Granger. Jednak oni nadal mówili głośno raz po raz wybuchając śmiechem. Dziewczyna się zdenerwowała i zakryła dłońmi uszy nadal czytając.

„Z czego tak rżycie, głąby?"

Tuż obok trójki przyjaciół pojawił się ich szkolny wróg Malfoy we własnej osobie. Potter i Weasley natychmiast ucichli, i popatrzyli na niego jak na kosmitę, a Granger siedziała niewzruszona. Blondyn uważnie na nich spojrzał i... Wybuchł śmiechem. Kiedy młody Malfoy zalewał się łzami Hermiona w tym czasie zauważyła, iż rozmowa się zakończyła i spojrzała ponad tekst.

„Dzięki, że ich uciszyłeś Malfoy" rzuciła nagle znad książki, lecz od razu powróciła do lektury. Stalowooki się uspokoił i popatrzył na nią, nadal czytała.

„Hermi czy ty wiesz, co właśnie zrobiłaś?" odezwał się w końcu Harry.

„Tak" odparła krótko.

„Ale Malfoy'owi?!" Wściekł się Ron, a jego twarz nieco zmieniła barwę.

„Ekhm..." odchrząknął Draco. „Wiewiór ja tu stoję" odezwał się i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

„Wiem" wtrącił się Ron, na co brwi Malfoy'a juniora powędrowały ku górze.

„A dlaczego nie?" odezwała się znowu Hermiona i wszyscy zrobili pytające miny włącznie z blondynem.

„Ale..." zaczął rudowłosy.

„Możesz się przymknąć, Ronaldzie?!" oburzyła się dziewczyna.

„Hermi..." kontynuował rudowłosy. „To Malfoy, ta fretka!" uniósł się, na co Malfoy znowu dał o sobie znać.

„Wieprzlej, zamknij się wreszcie..."

„Nie wtrącaj się Malfoy?!" odparł Ron

„A bo co??"

„A bo właśnie to!"

„Co?"

„To Freciu..."

„Jakoś nic nie widzę Wiewiór..."

„Przestań na niego mówić Wiewiór!" włączył się Potter, który do tej pory siedział cicho.

„O Grzmotter jak miło, może przyłączysz się do konwersacji?"

„Nie mam takiego zamiaru Malfoy"

„Dziwne, bo właśnie to robisz, Potter..."

„Cisza!" krzyknęła Hermiona wstając z książką, jednak chłopacy tego chyba nie słyszeli i dalej się kłócili...

„A właśnie, że nie Malfoy bo zaraz skończę..." zaczął czarnowłosy.

„Przestańcie?!" próbowała wtrącić brązowowłosa

„Właśnie, Potter" wtrącił Smok „Skończysz jako Wybraniec bez wybranki na bal..." Blondyn zaśmiał się.

„Że co?"

„A właśnie to, Potter i nie rób takiej miny, bo przez to wyglądasz na jeszcze głupszego niż jesteś"

„A ty Malfoy rżysz jak koń!!" wtrącił rudzielec.

„Wiewiór, czy nikt Cię nie nauczył, że jak ktoś rozmawia..."

„Nie rozmawiam z tobą Malfoy!" Potter się wściekł i wstał, a zaraz po nim Weasley.

„Ja idę do biblioteki..." powiedziała Hermiona.

„Nie wtryniaj się, kiedy **ja** mówię, Grzmotter"

„On nie jest Grzmotter!!" huknął czerwony na twarzy Ronald.

„...jakby coś tam mnie znajdziecie..." kontynuowała Granger niewzruszona.

„**To ty** _Malfoy_ jesteś **Ulizaniec** w takim razie!" powiedział Chłopiec z Blizną.

„...właściwie do kogo ja to mówię..?" spytała sama siebie kręcono włosa i nic więcej nie mówiąc poszła do zamku.

„Ja Ulizaniec, Grzmotter?"

„Tak, **ty** Malfoy" powiedzieli równocześnie Potter i Weasley. Na ich twarzach zagościły uśmieszki triumfu, natomiast blondyn się skrzywił. Chwilowo nastała cisza...

„E?.. Harry..." odezwał się po jakiś pięciu minutach rudowłosy.

„Co?!"

„No... E?.. Gdzie jest Hermi?" spytał rudzielec patrząc za ramię przyjaciela, ten wzruszył ramionami, a Malfoy... Dostał głupawki.

„Wy to potraficie nawet swojego zgubić!!" zawył blondyn dalej się śmiejąc.

„Uważaj, bo zacznę się śmiać..." burknął pod nosem Ron, ale Malfoy to usłyszał.

„Tak? O nie... To lepiej się stąd ewakuuję jak najszybciej... Zaraz cały teren będzie skażony" rzucił nadal się śmiejąc Malfoy. „Narazie głąby!"

„Głąby?!" wykrzyknęli równocześnie Potter i Weasley na co odchodzący Ślizgon się odwrócił.

„A myśleliście, że kto?" ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem i udał w kierunku szkoły lekko potrząsając swoją blond czupryną.

Wszedł do zamku i zaczął po nim krążyć, nie wiedział, po co i gdzie, tak po prostu spacerował. Zatrzymał się na czwartym piętrze i spojrzał za okno, Potter i Weasley nadal tam stali. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął na myśl o tej beznadziejnej wymianie zdań i ich minach. Po chwili ktoś obok niego przeszedł szybkim krokiem, obejrzał się, ale zdążył jedynie wyłapać fragment szaty z Gryffindor'u i kilka pukli kręconych, brązowych włosów.

Poszedł za nią.

Znalazł się w bibliotece, zauważył ją siedzącą samą w najciemniejszym zakamarku, chociaż biblioteka i tak była niemal pusta. Podszedł do regału z książkami i wziął pierwszą lepszą.

Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Zmrużył oczy patrząc przeciągle na jej twarz i czekał na jej reakcję. Spodziewał się krzyku, obelg, płaczu... Niemal wszystkiego oprócz... Ciszy. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach miał już dosyć.

„Granger" powiedział niemal szeptem.

„Mmm..."

„Co czytasz?"

„Książkę" odparła obojętnie nie patrząc na rozmówcę i nadal czytając.

„To widzę, Granger..."

„To miło" wtrąciła Hermiona.

„Co??" spytał zaskoczony blondyn.

Nie tego się spodziewał po Gryfonce, którą przez tyle lat wyzywał od szlam. Teraz ten podział dla młodego Malfoy'a wydawał się, co najmniej głupi i śmieszny. Bo w końcu, jeśli ktoś umie czarować ten jest magiem i koniec kropka.

„Granger..."

„Mmm... Malfoy jeszcze tu jesteś?"

„Skąd wiesz, że to ja, jeśli nawet ani razu na mnie nie spojrzałaś?"

„Kobieca intuicja, Malfoy" odparła, spokojnie zamykając księgę i spoglądając na blondyna.

„...?" Malfoy zrobił pytającą minę.

„Twój głos, Malfoy..." zaczęła, „...rozpoznałabym wszędzie"

„Czuję się zaszczycony" wszedł jej w słowo arystokrata.

„Malfoy nie przerywaj mi" zagroziła mu palcem.

„Bo co mi zro..."

„Rozumiesz?" spytała z naciskiem i zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. „A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać..." Chłopak nieco zdezorientowany zmrużył swoje szare oczy i czekał w ciszy na ciąg dalszy wywodu Granger, ta kontynuowała.

„Przez te siedem lat tyle razy się nasłuchałam obelg na mój temat, że teraz nie muszę nawet widzieć, kto to mówi, bo ja i tak wiem, że to ty. Upokarzałeś mnie, szydziłeś ze mnie nazywając szlamą, a to bolało i to mocno, wiesz..? Dlatego zastanawia mnie fakt, czego chcesz od _nas_, bo jeśli dobrze wiesz nie pałamy miłością do Ciebie, Malfoy. Więc daj sobie lepiej spokój..."

„Już? Skończyłaś?"

„Słucham?? Malfoy czy do Ciebie dotarło, co przed chwilą powiedziałam??" Hermionie powoli zaczynały puszczać nerwy, a Malfoy świetnie się bawił widząc jak ta Gryfonka walczy sama ze sobą by nie zrobić głupstwa.

„Większość" odparł blondyn uśmiechając się ironicznie. Dziewczyna wstała, odłożyła książkę i wyszła. Draco natychmiast za nią poszedł.

„Granger." Hermiona znowu usłyszała szept koło swojego ucha i przeraziła się, odskoczyła w bok.

„Malfoy!" warknęła rozzłoszczona. „Zostaw mnie w spokoju!"

„Nie"

„Dlaczego? Znowu chcesz się ze mnie ponabijać, tak?" syknęła w jego stronę. W końcu najlepszą obroną jest atak.

„Nie, mam zamiar trochę Cię podręczyć" odparł z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem podchodząc do dziewczyny.

„Nie masz już innych rozrywek, Malfoy?" spytała go, a blondyn na chwilkę przystanął, spojrzał na sufit robiąc przy tym zamyśloną minę.

„Nie" odparł i zaczął znowu do niej podchodzić, ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać.

„ Co ci Granger?"

„Nie, nic" odparła z szerokim, chytrym uśmiechem i... Wyminęła go lekko potrącając ramieniem. Chłopak stał oniemiały w miejscu. Po minucie odwrócił się w stronę, którą podążyła Gryfonka. Patrzył w plecy odchodzącej dziewczyny, cicho westchnął i zmierzwił swoje blond kosmyki, po czym udał się w kierunku lochów.

**Flashb****ack End**

* * *

Staruszek uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie, to była ich pierwsza w miarę normalna rozmowa. Jeśli można było to tym mianem określić. Poczuł ciepło w swojej lewej dłoni, to właśnie przyszła jego córka i chwyciła jego starą, zmęczoną dłoń.

Przed oczami pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie.

**Flashback**

Ciepłe kwietniowe południe. Słońce górowało wysoko na niebie muskając promieniami roześmiane twarze dwójki uczniów. Chłopaka o jasnych blond włosach i dziewczyny z burzą loków na głowie.

„No jak tam gołąbeczki?" Harry Potter podszedł do śmiejącej się pary z iście Ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

„Jakie znowu gołąbeczki, Harry?" spytała Hermiona.

„A bo tak sobie gruchacie" dodał Ron, który był tuż za Harry'm i właśnie wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny.

„No wiecie..." zaczęła się tłumaczyć unosząc dłonie ku górze w geście obrony. „Jak _was_ się pytałam czy ze mną pójdziecie to byliście _tacy_ zajęci..." odgryzła się brązowo oka, Malfoy się zaśmiał.

„Więc proszę się mnie nie czepiać..." dodała i wstała z miękkiej trawy.

„Dokąd idziesz?" spytał Weasley.

„I tak ci nie powiem" odgryzła się Granger i poszła w stronę zamku. Kiedy odeszła Ron i Harry usiedli koło Malfoy'a.

I jak?" spytał Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

„Nijak" odparł Malfoy beznamiętnie i cicho westchnął.

„Współczucia..." powiedział Rudy.

„Dlaczego?"

„Bo wybrałeś sobie najdziwniejszą dziewczynę z całego Hogwartu" dokończył Ron.

„Phi!" prychnął Malfoy „Ciesz się Wiewiór, że tego nie słyszała bo prawdopodobnie już do końca roku by się do Ciebie nie odezwała... Nie wspominając o esejach"

„Nie wydasz mnie, Malfoy?" spytał z przerażeniem w oczach Rudy. „Prawda, Freciu..?"

„Zjeżdżaj na bambus, Ronaldzie..." odparł Smok, na co Potter się zaśmiał.

„No, ale wiesz Malfoy. Ron ma rację, co do niej" odezwał się Chłopiec-Z-Blizną, Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

„Potter czy ty wiesz, że właśnie mówisz o swojej przyjaciółeczce?" Blondyn uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

„Wiem, Malfoy. I dobrze Ci radzę odpuść ją sobie..."

„Czy aby wy" tu Malfoy spojrzał na Potter'a i Weasley'a „nie postradaliście rozumu? Coś się wam chyba uroiło w tych mini-móżdżkach" zrobił pauzę „Ja i Granger?" zaśmiał się.

„Nie mów, że nic nie ma. Ślepi Malfoy nie jesteśmy" odparł Potter, a jego oczy groźnie zabłysły.

„Powaliło was!" Malfoy wstał i poszedł w stronę zamku kończąc tym samym rozmowę. Jednak idąc słyszał jeszcze pogaduchy Potter'a i Weasley'a.

„Mówiłem..." Ron ciężko westchnął „Mówiłem ci Harry..."

„Dziwne, nie? Od kiedy _on_ się przejmuje, co mówią na _jej_ temat. To jest podejrzane..." stwierdził czarnowłosy.

„On się w niej zabujał" Ron ponownie westchnął. „A najgorsze, że ona woli jego nie mnie" Rudy spuścił głowę, a Potter go poklepał po ramieniu.

„Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz..."

**Flashback End**

* * *

Malfoy senior westchnął i zacisnął swoją dłoń. Ponownie się lekko uśmiechnął, Potter i Weasley mieli rację. Coś było między nim, a Granger. Często zdarzało im się razem udawać do biblioteki czy nawet w późniejszym czasie uczyć się w jej dormitorium. Uwielbiał na nią patrzeć, kiedy w skupieniu przeglądała księgi, raz po raz zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów, który opadał jej na oczy.

**Flashback**

Hermiona siedziała na podłodze oparta o swoje łóżko natomiast młody arystokrata wylegiwał się na jej pościeli. Oboje trzymali w dłoniach opasłe tomy od eliksirów. Wokół tej dwójki panowała dziwnie magiczna atmosfera, a ciszą, którą dzielili napawali się oboje. Chłopak miał dosyć, więc zamiast czytać księgę trzymaną w rękach patrzył na siedzącą Gryfonkę. Wyglądała tak niewinnie i tajemniczo. Była 23:52, a ich twarze oświetlały jedynie pochodnie znajdujące się w dormitorium.

„Granger" W pomieszczeniu rozległ się szept blondyna.

„Hm?"

„Może się usiądziesz?"

„Nie trzeba" Obróciła głowę by spojrzeć na Ślizgona i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

Powoli wstała i rozprostowała kości przeciągając się mocno. Nie wiedziała, że każdy najmniejszy ruch, szczegół jej ciała został wychwycony przez stalowoszare tęczówki Draco Malfoy'a. Dziewczyna właśnie chciała się odwrócić twarzą do chłopaka, gdy pośliznęła się na okładce podręcznika i poleciała prosto w jego ramiona.

„No Granger wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz" wyszeptał jej do ucha trzymając w ramionach jej kruche i delikatne ciało. Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy i zauważyła ich piękno, te stalowoszare tęczówki patrzące z takim nieodgadnionym uczuciem... Lekko się uśmiechnęła, chociaż czuła się nieco niezręcznie.

„Wiesz Malfoy wszystkie na Ciebie lecą" odparła z lekkim szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, Malfoy się zaśmiał.

„Wszystkie powiadasz. A czy ty też się do nich zaliczasz..?" spytał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

„Eee... Chyba musisz już iść zobacz, która godzina!" odparła szybko brązowowłosa unikając tych przenikliwych tęczówek chłopaka, czuła się dziwnie w objęciach swojego dawnego wroga, a najgorsze było to, że ona... Ona chciała posmakować jego ust. Tych, które najczęściej wykrzywiały się w drwiącym uśmieszku, ale także tych, na których coraz częściej pojawiał się szczery i prawdziwy uśmiech. Teraz w tej tajemniczej atmosferze czuła, że gdyby to on wykonał pierwszy ruch to zatraciłaby się w nim całkowicie.

Draco zobaczył w jej oczach pożądanie i namiętność, ale także niezdecydowanie i strach przed tym, co nowe... Uśmiechnął się w duchu do siebie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale poczuł nagły przypływ ciepła, euforii i szczęścia, a w żołądku przysłowiowe „motyle".

„Granger"

Blondyn złapał jedną ręką jej dłoń, a drugą podbródek i odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę. Miała delikatną cerę i miękką skórę, którą mógłby dotykać godzinami i pieścić jej rumiane policzki.

„Nie bój się ja nie gryzę..." szepnął zbliżając swoją twarz.

Zatrzymał się na kilka milimetrów przed jej ustami, zauważył jak kąciki jej warg drżą, dziewczyna nie była pewna. Po chwili delikatnie przysunął jej twarz ku swojej i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Najpierw delikatnie, później nieco odważniej zaczęła oddawać mu pocałunki. Namiętność dała o sobie znać w tańcu ich języków, które współgrały z rytmem ich przyśpieszonych oddechów.

Hermiona porzuciła za siebie reguły, przestała się bać tego, co nowe tego, co ma w życiu jeszcze doświadczyć. Jej dłonie niepewnie wędrowały po plecach by zakończyć wędrówkę w blond kosmykach Malfoy'a. Draco nie pozostawał dłużny i jego dłonie również krążyły po jej plecach, powoli i delikatnie zaczął zjeżdżać nimi coraz niżej. Chwilę później jego zimne dłonie wśliznęły się pod bluzkę dziewczyny. Mogliby tak trwać wiecznie i zapewne trwaliby gdyby nie wybiło właśnie północy. Oderwali się od siebie.

„...mocno." dokończył sapiąc Malfoy, Hermiona posłała mu iście szelmowski uśmiech.

„Idź już północ"

„A nie mógłbym zostać?" spytał Smok robiąc jak najbardziej niewinną minę.

„Nie, bo nie zasłużyłeś..." odparła patrząc mu w oczy. Chłopak niechętnie wstał z posłania i zabrał księgę. Skierował się do wyjścia i zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewała, poderwał ją z łóżka i jeszcze raz pocałował.

„Dobrej nocy" szepnął na ucho i delikatnie musnął jej zaróżowiony policzek.

„Wzajemnie" odparła, a chwilę potem jego już nie było...

**Flashback End**

* * *

Senior poczuł się senny jednak nie chciał jeszcze opuszczać tego domu, tych ludzi. Swoich dzieci i ich dzieci. Zamknął na chwilę ciężkie powieki. Przypomniał sobie tą radość, gdy w końcu odważył się na ten krok. Co prawda zwlekał z tym długo, ale go wykonał...

**Flashback**

Ostatni czerwcowy dzień zapowiadał ciepłe i słoneczne lato. Draco Malfoy od samego rana chodził jak na szpilkach. Myślał nad tą decyzją długo. I dokonał wyboru, postanowił spróbować. Siedział właśnie na głazie tuż przy jeziorze czekając z niecierpliwością na jej przybycie. Pięć minut później usłyszał kroki i serce podeszło mu do gardła.

„Cześć Smoku" rzuciła na powitanie brązowowłosa i ucałowała blondyna w policzek. Spoczęła obok niego.

„Cześć Granger" powiedział i w tym samym czasie poczuł jak cały drętwieje, sparaliżował go strach. Dziewczyna to zauważyła i na tyle go poznała, że wiedziała, iż nie warto zaczynać rozmowy. Więc siedzieli w ciszy, oboje patrzyli na gładką taflę jeziora. Akurat słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i jego promienie oświetlały całą okolicę.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, patrzyła jak zauroczona w taniec barw, który pokrywał niebo i wodę. Od koloru szczerego złota, przez czerwień krwi aż do granatu zbliżającej się nocy.

Draco patrzył na nią, na jej piękne oblicze. Wyglądała tak inaczej, niecodziennie, uroczo i czarująco, zapewne przez kolory widniejące, wokoło, które wesoło odbijały się w jej brązowych oczach. Otoczeni lekkim wiatrem, który powiewał powoli od czasu do czasu mocniejszym podmuchem delikatnie rozwiewał ich szaty i włosy. Młody Malfoy zacisnął mocno pięści i przymknął powieki. Wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić w tą i z powrotem. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

„No... E... Granger, ja... Ja chciałbym..." zaczął się jąkać nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, a do tego emocje mu to utrudniały. Draco Malfoy był zdenerwowany.

„Co z tobą, Draco?" Na dźwięk swojego imienia chłopak przystanął i popatrzył na uśmiechniętą Gryfonkę.

„No... E..."

„I proszę uspokój się, bo jak będziesz cały czas zaczynał od 'No... E...' to mogę przypadkiem nie zrozumieć..." powiedziała ironizując, Draco załapał aluzję i wziął głęboki oddech.

„GrangerCzyZamieszkałabyśZeMnąWiemŻePewnieSięNieZgodziszAle..." mówił ciągiem na jednym wydechu blondyn.

„Zgadzam się"

„...ProszęDajMiSzansęMójOjciecJestWAzkabanieI..." Chłopak zrobił przerwę i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz dziewczyny. „Słucham?" spytał nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

„Powiedziałam - zgadzam się..." odparła Hermiona. Na twarzy Draco namalowało się zdziwienie, lecz po chwili ustąpiło miejsca szczeremu uśmiechowi.

„Ale ja mówiłem serio, Granger"

„Ja też, Malfoy"

„A twoi rodzice?"

„Co moi rodzice?"

„Pewnie się nie zgodzą"

„Posłuchaj, Malfoy... Ja i tak chciałam po szkole się stamtąd wyprowadzić, a ty mi po prostu z nieba spadłeś..." powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła jeszcze szerzej. „To wszystko?"

„Tak"

„Dobra to ja lecę, narazie!" rzuciła na pożegnanie i pobiegła do zamku odprowadzana przenikliwym wzrokiem stalowo-szarych tęczówek. Chłopak zaśmiał się i odwrócił w stronę zachodu. Wyglądał tak jakby zapatrzył się gdzieś w dal. Stał wyprostowany, a jego szata i włosy powiewały na wietrze. Pomarańczowe promienie słońca padały na jego sylwetkę...

**Flashback E****nd**

* * *

Później to wszystko wydarzyło się dla niego tak szybko, nawet nie zauważył, a od jej przybycia do jego willi minęły dwa wakacyjne miesiące. Poznawali się, poznali swoje wady i zalety. Zdarzało im się kłócić i oboje wracali do przeszłości, ranili się wzajemnie, zadawali ciosy nie zdając sobie sprawy jak to boli tą drugą osobę.

Jednak po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce... I tak było również z nimi.

Mijały kolejne miesiące, a oni zbliżali się do siebie. Byli ze sobą, było im wspaniale. Do czasu. Następne dni pamięta jak powyrywane skrawki kartek z pamiętnika. Ona zaszła w ciąże, a on nie był na to gotowy. Dla niego to było _dużo_ za wcześnie. Hermiona znosiła jego humory i chłodny stosunek wobec swojej osoby. Draco odsunął się od niej i zamknął w sobie, wrócił dawny Malfoy. Pewnego dnia jednak...

**Flashback**

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała przed kominkiem w sporym salonie i głaskała dość spory już brzuszek. Była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży i jej głowę coraz częściej nachodziły czarne myśli. Młody mężczyzna siedział w fotelu obok sofy z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty w ręku i przyglądał się Hermionie. Jak delikatnie gładzi swój brzuszek. Przymknął powieki i westchnął.

„Granger" Jego delikatny szept rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, dziewczyna go usłyszała i spojrzała swoimi brązowymi oczami w jego kierunku. Ich wzrok się spotkał, jej pełny smutku i rozczarowania, a jego tęsknoty i ciepła. Oboje skrzętnie ukrywali uczucia, które żywią do siebie nawzajem.

„Jak urodzę to się wyprowadzę" zakomunikowała Hermiona ponownie spoglądając na płomienie w kominku.

„Wyprowadzasz się powiadasz" powtórzył Draco i odłożył kubek na stojący obok stoliczek. Wstał i przysiadł się do Granger na sofie. „A skąd masz pewność, że Cię stąd wypuszczę?"

„Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Malfoy"

„Podaj mi powód, dlaczego miałbym ci na to pozwolić"

„Powód? Dobrze sam tego chciałeś. Po pierwsze jestem małą, brudną i nic nie wartą szlamą, której kosztem się po prostu zabawiłeś. Po drugie ja głupia myślałam, że... Ach szkoda słów. I po trzecie to..." wskazała na swój brzuch „...uwolnię Cię od tego obowiązku. Zniknę z twojego życia, Malfoy"

Młody Malfoy patrzył na nią, była zła i rozgoryczona. Ba to mało powiedziane! Chciała odejść, sama, tak po prostu usunąć się z jego życia, a _on_ tego nie chciał. Przeklął się w myślach za tą swoją durną dumę to przez nią dawał jej do zrozumienia, że ma ją gdzieś i nie obchodzi go ani ona ani ich dziecko, którego jest ojcem.

„Jaki byłem głupi" zachodził w głowę młody arystokrata. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zobaczył smutek, po jej policzku spłynęła łza, wstała i odeszła. Młody Malfoy siedział i myślał, co powinien zrobić by odzyskać ją, jej uśmiech, jej radość i szczęście. W końcu udał się do sypialni, zastał ją tam. Była cała zapłakana, siedziała na łóżku. Mężczyzna ją ominął i podszedł do biurka, wyciągnął pergamin i pióro. Naskrobał coś, a po chwili jego sowa poleciała. Hermiona czuła jego spojrzenie na sobie i wytarła gorzkie łzy. Nie miała odwagi na niego spojrzeć.

Jakieś pięć minut później usłyszeli kroki, ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Granger niepewnie podniosła głowę i zamarła, tuż przed nią stał ojciec Draco, Lucjusz Malfoy we własnej osobie. Wszedł do pokoju dostojnym krokiem i spojrzał na syna srogo.

„Żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz?" spytał Malfoy senior.

„Nie, tatku. Napisałem to na poważnie"

„Draco, ale ona jest szl..." Lucjusz spojrzał na oniemiałą byłą Gryfonkę, była bardzo urodziwą kobietą. Sam musiał to przyznać, więc w porę ugryzł się w język. „...pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny"

„Wiem, ale dziecko potrzebuje oboje rodziców"

„Jesteś pewien?"

„Tak"

„W takim razie..." Lucjusz westchnął „...chodź ze mną" Malfoy senior wyciągnął rękę ku Hermionie, ta patrzyła na niego z niemym strachem.

„Muszę poznać moją przyszłą synową" dodał widząc przerażenie w oczach kobiety i uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Granger patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami to na jednego to na drugiego Malfoy'a. Ci natomiast czekali na jakąś reakcję z jej strony. Po kilku minutach ciszy Lucjusz chwycił ją za dłoń i pociągnął ku wyjściu.

„Porywam ją" Lucjusz uśmiechnął się w stronę syna „I nie przeszkadzaj nam" dodał puszczając oczko do młodego arystokraty i ciągnąc za sobą zszokowaną Gryfonkę.

Draco drgnął. Po co on chce ją poznawać, przecież jest szlamą... Co mu odbiło? Blondyn podszedł do barku i nalał sobie do szklaneczki Ognistej Whisky. Usiadł na łóżku i rozmyślał nad tym czy dobrze zrobił. Czas mijał nieubłaganie, pół godziny, godzina, dwie, trzy... Młody dziedzic Malfoy'ów zaczął się niepokoić, wyszli szmat czasu temu i do tej pory ich nie ma... Powoli do jego mózgu docierały różne nieprzyjemne wizje.

„A jeśli on coś _im_ zrobił, przecież to mój ojciec.." Blondyn zdenerwował się i poderwał na równe nogi. Postanowił ich poszukać. Obszedł całe piętro – pusto. Zszedł na dół i jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszał głosy dwójki osób, śmiejących się głośno. Postanowił do nich dołączyć i tak też zrobił. Poszedł do kuchni...

**Flashback**

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się dobrze układać, planowali ślub zaraz po narodzinach dziecka, więc jak to się stało, że został sam?

**Flashback**

Wydarzyło się to pamiętnego dziesiątego października w szpitalu im. Munga. Hermiona rodziła, a Draco cały czas chodził podenerwowany, chociaż ojciec go uspokajał. Jednak młody arystokrata nie mógł od siebie odgonić złego przeczucia, że coś jest nie tak.

Było popołudnie, a mimo to na dworze rozszalała się burza i z chmur padały litry wody.

Przystanął i spojrzał na drzwi do sali, na której leżała Granger. Nic. Dopiero po dwóch godzinach usłyszał płacz dziecka i zamarł – to płakało jego dziecko. Zaraz potem rozległ się drugi płacz... Dwójka?

Lekarz w białym płaszczu i pielęgniarka wyszli z sali, podeszli do młodego blondyna.

„Czy pan jest ojcem?" spytał lekarz.

„Tak"

„Więc gratuluję ma pan wspaniałą dwójkę dzieci. Syna i córkę" powiedział lekarz. „Jednak jest mi przykro z powodu pańskiej żony" Mężczyzna spuścił głowę.

„Co z nią?" spytał niepewnie Draco.

„Podczas porodu nastąpiły pewne komplikacje..." zaczął mężczyzna w białym kitlu.

„Ale co z nią?" wtrącił nieco pewniej młody Malfoy.

„Były one spowodowane tym, że nie spodziewaliśmy się bliźniąt i..."

„Co z Granger?!" warknął Draco, na co Lucjusz do niego podszedł i wysyczał do ucha by się uspokoił.

„Dzieci są całe i zdrowe, ale pańska żona... Tak mi przykro nic nie mogliśmy zrobić..." powiedział lekarz ze smutkiem w oczach.

Draco stał i patrzył tępo na lekarza. Słowa, które do niego wypowiedział jeszcze do niego nie dotarły. Zamknął oczy i szybko je otworzył, a głuchym echem w jego głowie odbijały się słowa 'nic nie mogliśmy zrobić'. Z bezsilności zacisnął tylko pięści i patrzył na lekarza nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

„Czy mogę do niej wejść?" spytał młody Malfoy.

„Tak, oczywiście proszę" Lekarz skinął głową i wskazał dłonią na drzwi za plecami.

„W takim razie ja zajmę się formalnościami" stwierdził Lucjusz i wdał się w rozmowę z lekarzem.

Blondyn o stalowoszarym spojrzeniu kroczył po cichu w stronę łóżka, na którym spoczywała. Ukląkł przy niej i pogłaskał jej blade lico. Zauważył, że z jej lekko uchylonych ust leciała stróżka jeszcze ciepłej krwi. Poczuł ból w głębi piersi jakby coś zostało wyrwane z jego wnętrza i pozostała jedynie pustka. Zacisnął mocno wargi, a w oczach wzbierały łzy. Wziął jej dłoń jeszcze nie tak dawno ciepłą i czule muskającą jego policzki, a teraz zimną i bladą, ścisnął ją mocno i oparł o swoje czoło. Z jego kącików oczu uleciały dwie łzy, łzy bólu i cierpienia. Szybko nimi zamrugał, a obraz zaczął mu się rozpływać.

Nie hamował się więcej dał upust wszystkim uczuciom, które się w nim kłębiły. Płakał jak nigdy przedtem, łzy leciały po jego alabastrowej cerze. Oczy miał już lekko zaczerwienione, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało do niej mówić. Wyrzucał z siebie cały ból i miłość, którą ją obdarzył. Mówił, że ją kocha, że nie może go teraz zostawić samego... Wiedział, iż to nie pomoże, ale chciał, aby wiedziała o tym, co czuł, co przeżywał.

Po godzinie zmęczony i zapłakany usiadł na białej posadzce opierając się o jej łóżko, ręce niedbale oparł o kolana i schował głowę między dłońmi. Cicho szlochał. Na dworze burza ucichła, a ciemne chmury ustąpiły miejsca tym białym i puchatym. Słońce powoli zaczynało swoją wędrówkę ku zachodowi.

Draco zmęczony i zrezygnowany delikatnie uniósł głowę, na policzkach nadal czuł zaschnięte łzy. Patrzył przed siebie na białą salę, która teraz przybrała jednak przyjaźniejszą barwę pomarańczu.

Powoli, ociężale wstał i podszedł do okna. Wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w widok za nim. Ciemno błękitne niebo skąpane w tańcu barw zachodzącego słońca, jego blask padał na twarz i sylwetkę młodego mężczyzny. Już kiedyś to widział, wtedy w Hogwarcie nad jeziorem.

Położył dłoń na zimnej szybie nadal wpatrując się w dal. Przed oczami pojawił mu się widok zauroczonej Gryfonki z uśmiechem patrzącej na to piękne zjawisko. Poczuł się lepiej, poczuł chwilową ulgę... Dlaczego? Czy to ten zachód tak na niego wpłynął? A może to wspomnienie o niej i ciepłe uczucie, jakim ją obdarzył? Tego nie wiedział, ale uśmiechnął się kącikami ust i spojrzał na ciało Hermiony.

„To twoja sprawka, prawda Granger?" spytał wciąż się jej przyglądając, a uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Zastąpił go smutek... Spuścił głowę i zaczął wychodzić z sali, jednak w połowie drogi się zatrzymał.

„Do zobaczenia" powiedział i wyszedł zostawiając ją samą pośród barw zachodzącego słońca.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** wredny, arogancki, cynik z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Kto by pomyślał, że los mu spłata takiego figla. Gdzieś tam wysoko w górze to wszystko zostało spisane. On jednak uważał, że to była kara za jego charakter za to, że jest Malfoy'em. Odebrano mu tą jedyną, którą obdarował prawdziwym i szczerym uczuciem.

Będąc samotnym ojcem z dwójką dzieci posłuchał rady ojca i ożenił się z arystokratką. Z wyglądu była szczupłą blondynką o zielonych oczach, z charakteru przypominała mu nieco Hermionę. Pewnie, dlatego ją wybrał jednak tą kobietę obdarował jedynie szacunkiem i zaufaniem.

Widział jak jego dzieci robią pierwsze kroki, jak wypowiadają pierwsze słowa. Czuł się dobrze, ale czegoś w tym uczuciu brakowało. Widział jak jego dzieci dorastają, jak jego syn coraz bardziej staje się podobny do niego, a córka do Hermiony zarówno z wyglądu jak i charakteru.

Uwielbiał patrzeć na córkę, tak bardzo mu ją przypominała. Kiedy jej brązowe loki niedbale opadały na twarz, kiedy czytając lekko marszczyła nos, kiedy patrzyła na niego tymi samymi brązowymi tęczówkami.

Czasami się zastanawiał, dlaczego _on_ dostał szansę oglądania jak ich dzieci się zmieniają, stają się nastolatkami. Przeżywają pierwsze smutki i radości. Pierwsze zerwania i miłości. Ich uśmiechy i łzy. Potem oni wydorośleli i założyli rodziny, został dziadkiem. Cieszył się życiem, chociaż Hermiony z nim nie było. Robił to dla niej, wiedział, że tego by sobie życzyła.

_Dla niego zawsze była tą jedyną_

_Najukochańszą_

_Najwspanialszą_

_Najpiękniejszą_

_Najjaśniejszą_

_Najsłodszą_

_Najmilszą_

_Po prostu_

_Najbliższą_

_Jednak ona odeszła_

_Bez pożegnania_

_Chociaż on krzyczał_

_Błagał_

_I płakał_

_Na nic się zdało_

_Jedynie_

_Wspomnienie pozostało_

_Jej uśmiechu szerokiego_

_Dotyku delikatnego_

_Miękkich ust_

_Oliwkowej cery_

_Bujnych kasztanowych loków_

_Śmiejącego się wzroku_

_Tych brązowych oczu._

Teraz jest już zmęczony, stary i pomarszczony. A ona nadal wygląda tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy miała dziewiętnaście lat. Uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni, zamknął oczy i poczuł nieskończoną błogość.

'Zobaczył ją uśmiechniętą i zdrową, znowu stał się piękny i młody. Na powrót miał te siedemnaście lat. Był w Hogwarcie, a ona stała w wejściu i go wołała, pobiegł do niej w strugach promieni zachodzącego słońca... Tylko oni i miłość wypełniająca tęsknotę za ich bliskością...'

Odszedł, wrócił tam gdzie pozostawił swoje serce... Do Hogwartu, do Hermiony, do ludzi, których tam znał i którym uprzykrzał życie, oni też tam już byli...

**KONIEC**


End file.
